The ultimate goal of our research program is to clearly define the cellular actions of zinc at the molecular level. Of particular interest are: 1) identification of the intracellular systems associated with zinc; 2) characterization of the mechanisms by which such systems are affected by zinc; and 3) elucidation of the molecular anomalies that exist in zinc metabolism in certain disease states, particularly leukemia. Specifically, our goals for the proposed work (the period 9/1/78 to 8/31/78) are three-fold: 1) to characterize proteins associated with zinc incorporated by human lymphocytes. We will employ techniques of gel electrophoresis and column chromatography to identify zinc metalloproteins in each of four subcellular fractions (i.e., nuclear, mitochondrial, microsomal, and soluble). 2) To complete our studies of zinc incorporation into lymphocyte alkaline phosphatase and perform studies of zinc incorporation into lymphocyte RNA and DNA polymerases. 3) To obtain lymphocytes from a number of leukemic donors in order to elucidate differences in zinc metabolism between the abnormal and normal systems.